


Epimers

by dinodo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, this vecna arc is killing me ill just be in the corner sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodo/pseuds/dinodo
Summary: similarity is a burden when half of you is gone





	Epimers

It hasn't always been so bad, their names being as nearly-identical as their faces. Vex can remember a time when they would run about Byroden as children, giddy with delight at confusing the neighbours and shop owners and school teachers over which scrawny, dark-haired half-elf was which. 

But it seems almost inevitable that on one of their regular meet ups-slash-near death experiences, when Vox Machina come across a locked door, Scanlan--maybe through force of habit, but maybe simply because their names have always been so so easy to confuse, even after years of knowing them--says "Vax, can you--" and Vex feels her stomach plummet. She forcibly pulls herself from the familiar, involuntary scan of the nearby shadows she's begun for him and instead looks up as they all freeze and slowly turn to her. There are tears welling in Keyleth's eyes, and Scanlan's face is tight with emotion as he starts, "Vex, I--"

Vex pushes past all of them, stone faced, and bends to inspect the lock, twirling the thieves tools with an absent reverence in her hands. As she twists the tools inside the lock and twists herself into his old position in the party, she closes her eyes and, not for the first time since he's been gone, wishes that their names were more than one goddamn letter apart.


End file.
